Date Me, Goo Junhoe!
by innochanuw
Summary: Junhoe pikir dia akan menangis, depresi, mengerang, atau mengemis cinta saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jinhwan 'hyung'nya repot mengurusi kencan. 'Hanbin, Bobby, atau yang lain' Tapi setelah itu, Junhoe bisa bernafas lega karenanya. Junhwan. Junhoe-Jinhwan. iKON FF fanfict! Yaoi!
**Date Me, Goo Junhoe!**

Kim Jinhwan | Goo Junhoe

Romance, little Humor?! Cheesy!

Teen

ǽ ǽ ǽ

"Putih atau Hitam?"

Sudah kedua kalinya pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan.. Junhoe pikir orang gila mana yang mau menanyakan tentang fashion padanya,apalagi sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, siap-siap saja dikacangin.

Dan juga sekarang dia sekamar dengan dua orang dengan fashion yang 'katanya' paling baik (padahal kan fashion-nya tidak buruk huh), Donghyuk dan Hanbin. Bisa saja bukan si penanya menanyakannya pada salah satu dari teman sekamarnya itu?

"Aish, Goo Junhoe! aku bertanya padamu!"

Ponselnya langsung diturunkan. "Loh? Jinhwan hyung?" Junhoe tidak terkejut, sama sekali tidak. Dari suaranya, itu khas Jinhwan sekali tapi ia benar-benar tak yakin kalau pertanyaan itu diperuntukan untuknya. Jinhwan memang tidak bermulut jahat sepertinya atau si kejam Hanbin saat mendengar selera fashionnya yang itu-itu saja tapi tetap saja terdengar aneh.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Cepat jawab!"

Junhoe menggerutu, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dari bibir Jinhwan sekarang –tolong jangan tanya padaku kenapa seorang Goo Junhoe berubah jadi sok imut begini di hadapan Jinhwan. "Aku pikir hyung bertanya pada Hanbin atau..."

"Disini kamar ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Donghyuk sedang mandi dan Hanbin," Jinhwan memutar bola matanya, jengah terutama saat sepasang matanya melihat Junhoe kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Kalau begini kapan ia diperhatikan?!

"Kau tau sendiri kan overworkednya? Aku melihatnya lompat dari jendela subuh tadi."

"Wow," respon Junhoe yang sama sekali tak bernada. Benar-benar mengesalkan. "Cara kabur yang baru? Hebat."

Jinhwan mendengus. "Kau juga sama hebatnya, mengabaikan orang dalam waktu 20 menit."

"Yah maaf," Kalau bukan karena Junhoe termasuk 3 maknae yang masih satu grup dengannya, ingin rasanya Jinhwan langsung mencekiknya. "Aku kan memang sudah sarjana dalam hal itu, hyung tau sendiri."

"Ya ya ya ya, terserah kau saja," Jinhwan kembali mengangkat 4 stel pakaian di tangannya, 2 kaos dengan warna putih dan hitam dan 2 kemeja dengan warna putih dan hitam.

"Sekarang putih atau hitam,Goo?"

"Kenapa putih atau hitam sih hyung? Kau tau sendiri warna pakaianku hanya hitam saja, kenapa bukan merah atau biru? Seperti legenda hantu ti-

"Aku serius, tuan Goo."

"Aku juga tak kalah serius-nya, hyung," jawab Junhoe masih sesantai mungkin seraya agak menaikkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar saat melihat Jinhwan sudah duduk di ujung ranjang. Agak sedikit mengganggunya mungkin?

"Aku serius sayang, aku tidak mau keluar hari ini, istriku. Tidak bekerja jadi berhenti menawar-"

"Berhenti becanda, astaga."

"Nona, maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan barang tawaranmu. Aku sudah punya satu di-"

"Goo Junhoe!"

Junhoe tertawa keras. Menggoda hyung satu ini memang sangat menyenangkan, terutama begitu ia menyadari Jinhwan hanya berisik kepadanya.

Ponselnya kembali diturunkan sendiri dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah putih, cukup membuat Jinhwan dan mata minimalisnya terbelak.

Ketimbang membalas reaksi Jinhwan yang sudah ia tebak, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus ke ponselnya seraya berkata, "Kenapa bertanya padaku hyung? Seleraku kan sering dimaki jelek, kau kan juga mau berkencan dengan Hanbin hyu-"

"Oke, Goo Junhoe. Terimakasih, bye," BRAK! Junhoe melongo hebat menatap pintu kamarnya yang dibanting begitu saja. Secepat itu? Semudah itu? Aneh.

Saat Junhoe ingin kembali fokus ke ponselnya, teriakkan Jinhwan dari arah luar terdengar. Mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Hanbin!"

Satu kalimat dari bibir mungil Jinhwan, ribuan respon tubuh Junhoe yang muncul.

 _Kalau bukan Hanbin siapa lagi?! Masa iya Bobby?! Ah, sial. Aku tidak rela!_

ǽ ǽ ǽ

Donghyuk yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Junhoe masih asik mencampurkan berbagai macam sereal warna-warni ke dalam mangkuk penuh susunya di atas meja bar dapur mereka.

Tidak bisa dibilang terkejut juga sih, Junhoe dengan tingkahnya kan sering bikin iritasi. Sedetik kemudian, tergeletak seperti orang mabuk di atas meja bar hanya karena susu tumpah kemana-mana lalu sedetik kedepannya, sudah selonjoran dengan kakinya yang menggantung di lengan sofa dengan hamburan camilan di atas perutnya –biasanya kerjaan Bobby atau evil maknae Chanwoo, dan di detik yang lain, telentang di bawah tangga dengan buku di atas wajahnya –tidur yang artinya penuh hari-hari tak bernyawa seorang Goo Junhoe.

Seharusnya Donghyuk sudah tau kalau tidak ada polusi suara, bunyi derap kaki, atau informasi untuk ke ruang latihan pasti Junhoe memulai hari tak bermutunya disini.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Junhoe mengerutkan keningnya, tak menyelesaikan pertanyaan dari Donghyuk. Ia masih terfokus pada serealnya agar tidak ada kejadian susu tumpah yang membuat telinganya tulis karena omelan Yunhyeong.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

"Aish...Dasar idiot," Junhoe tertawa begitu si failed maknae duduk di sebelahnya dan meninju pelan bahunya. Tinju lemah seperti biasanya. "Kau belum bersiap-siap? Masih dengan baju kebangganmu itu?"

"Memangnya mau kemana?" Junhoe tersenyum miring sebelum meneguk susunya di mangkuk. Persetanan dengan serealnya yang sudah tumpah kemana-mana, ia harus menyelamatkan si susu. "Yang sajangnim sudah mengataka deal pada My Type dan aku akan syuting secara eksklusif begitu?"

"Jangan banyak bermimpi, ini masih pagi," Junhoe menyeringai dan mulai menyendokkan sereal-sereal tersebut langsung dari kotaknya, masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Kalau Yunhyeong hyung tau, kau akan dihabisi."

"Um?" Hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan pemuda bersuara berat ini dalam keadaan mulut penuh. "Akwuh awkan perwgi dewngan yowyo hyuw?"

Donghyuk menggeleng pelan setelah meneguk air influs lemonnya –ia datang ke dapur dan menemukkan seonggok Goo Junhoe yang terlihat separuh hidup hanya untuk minum oke, sama sekali tak iritasi dengan kebiasaan jorok Junhoe yang sepertinya hasil turunan Bobby. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi mereka kan akan terus tinggal satu rumah.

"Jinhwan hyung menunggu di depan, misuh-misuh sekali sementara Chanwoo dan Yoyo hyung sedang berbelanja, Hanbin hyung dan Jiwon hyung juga sudah pergi dari pagi, pasti kau kan yang ditunggu? Ada rencana apa?" Kemudian alisnya bergerak-gerak menggoda. Junhoe boleh saja bertindak begitu apatis dan menyebalkan pada Jinhwan tapi Donghyuk bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari betapa cupunya Junhoe untuk mengaku menyukai Jinhwan.

Giliran Junhoe yang 'terkejut' sekarang. "Loh? Bukan bersama si gigi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Donghyuk tiba-tba berubah menjadi sewot. Masih tak mudeng juga rupanya. Dasar tak peka. "Sejak kapan Jinhwan hyung mau bersama Jiwon hyung? Jiwon hyung saja yang kelewat suka bermanja-manja jadi Jinhwan hyung suka kena."

Tapi tak semudah itu Junhoe percaya. Ia sudah mengenal Donghyuk lebih dari 2 tahun, tak menutup kemungkinan dengan wajah polos dan raut wajah yang serius membuatnya tiba-tiba jadi orang teriseng yang pernah ada.

"Awas kau kalau bohong," ancamnya menggunakan sendok perak di tangannya sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Donghyuk tergelak sebelum sengaja menyemburkan air lemonnya ke arah Junhoe yang naasnya gagal.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Tak ada untungnya! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku setelah ini!"

ǽ ǽ ǽ

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Junhoe dengan nada datar yang sebisa mungkin ia gunakan –sialan degupan jantung. Jinhwan menoleh, masih memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Junhoe benar-benar salah fokus.

Kulit putih mulus secantik porselen, rambut light brownnya yang tertata indah, sepasang manik mata yang terlihat lucu, dan bibir mungilnya yang terlihat agak mengkilap dengan paduan rasa manis lipbalm stawberry yang terlihat amat menggoda.

Jangan lupakan keberadaan kemeja putih agak kebesaran, skinny jeans, kalung choker dengan bel di tengahnya, dan topi lebar berwarna hitam legam makin mempermanis penampilannya sekarang. Seperti anak kucing yang siap untuk jalan-jalan sepanjang malam.

Ya tuhan, tolong. Junhoe rasanya ingin menggigit Jinhwan sebagai makanan penutupnya saat ini.

Sekarang Junhoe benar-benar kaget melihat penampilan Jinhwan. Ia sudah pernah membayangkannya memang, Jinhwan dengan kulit susunya pasti terlihat sangat manis dengan kemeja putih ketimbang hitam yang terkesan terlalu sexy untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil. Tapi begitu melihat secara langsung...Jinhwan hyung yang biasanya hanya memakai kaos v neck tipis, cardigan kebesaran, dan celana pendek...kemeja putih yang ia bayangkan tak kebesaran...dan Jinhwan memakainya bukan untuknya tapi untuk...

Kemana perginya Hanbin?! Ia harusnya sadar teman kencannya sedang nyasar kesini! Salah orang! Bukankah seharunya menunjukkan pakaian kencannya pertama kali di hadapan teman kencannya?!

"Kau harus lebih sopan dari ini, Goo," Selain menoleh, Jinhwan memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan tubuh kelewat jangkung milik Junhoe, membuatnya mau tak mau mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa belum mengganti pakaianmu huh?"

"Mana Hanbin hyung?" tanya Junhoe sedikit tak sabar dan kelewat aneh yang menimbulkan sedikit kekehan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. _Junhoe kalau sedang kebingungan lucu juga ya._

"Atau Jiwon hyung? Oh astaga, aku tau kau marah padaku hyung karena lebih memilih putih ketimbang hitam atau merah warna kesukaan mereka berdua!"

"Karena kalau aku menanyakan merah atau hitam nanti kamu akan menawarkan tisu merah atau biru seperti hantu toilet," gerutu Jinhwan menggerak-gerakkan bibir kecilnya kelewat lucu, berusaha meniru gaya bicara Junhoe yang menyebalkan namun gagal.

Aduh, Junhoe makin depresi dibuatnya.

"Hyung, aku serius! Jangan buat aku bingung!" teriak Junhoe benar-benar frustasi. Persetanan dengan Donghyuk yang tengah merekamnya sekarang, ia berusaha untuk menahan jiwa pubertasnya yang meledak-ledak karena tingkah kalem Jinhwan dengan penampilan 'enak'nya yang PHP sekali.

"Aku juga serius, Goo Junhoe," Jinhwan mengerling ke arah pakaian tidur Junhoe yang benar-benar naas. "Aku tidak marah kok. Pilihanmu bagus hanya saja ya...jangan menyesal ya?"

Junhoe nyaris mengerang lagi ketika Jinhwan langsung menambahkan, "Ayo kau tunggu apa lagi? Kau sudah membuang-buang waktu kencanku, jadi sebagai gantinya kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan cepat mengganti pakaianmu dan kencan denganku sekarang juga!"

Pemuda Goo tersebut terdiam sesaat sebelum matanya menatap _horror_ hyung-nya yang hanya dibalas yang lebih tua dengan tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan besar milik Junhoe dan menggeretnya untuk ke kamar Junhoe, Donghyuk, dan Hanbin.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak bercanda dan aku mengucapkannya dalam keadan sadar jadi cepat ganti pakaianmu dan jangan buat aku menunggumu makin lama atau waktu kita semkin sedikit!"

Rasanya seperti mimpi kalau kau menanyakannya pada Junhoe. Tapi ia bisa langsung gila di tempat kalau Jinhwan menyuruhnya berpakaian rapih hanya untuk menemaninya berkencan bersama orang lain –mau itu bersama orang lain yang tak ia kenal, sesama publik figur, Hanbin, Jiwon, bahkan orang sejenis Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, dan Chanwoo yang terkesan 'aman dan tak mungkin' karena semuanya sama, sama-sama menyakitkan melihatnya.

Ia boleh saja merasa lega tapi letupan-letupan kecil di hatinya malah makin dahsyat, persis seperti kembang api yang makin banyak saat mendekati tengah malam.

Junhoe tersenyum kaku sebelum bergerak kikuk untuk menarik pinggang Jinhwan mendekat, mencegah yang lebih tua untuk melirik wajahnya yang pasti benar-benar memerah memalukan.

Bukan dirinya sekali, tapi sialnya ia harus tetap bertindak _sok keren_ demi menjaga image dan menutupi samar detakkan jantungnya yang rasanya mau meledak.

"Oh syukurlah, kupikir hyung menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat kencan atau apapun itu," Ucapannya ditutup oleh kecupan lembut di dahi sempit Jinhwan yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan menyenangkan oleh si empu dan debuman keras –sekeras dentuman detak jantung mereka berdua- dari arah pintu kamar.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau pergi dengan siapa huh kalau menanyakan pakaian apa yang harus kupakai padamu?"

Yah setidaknya Junhoe bersyukur juga ia tidak perlu mengemis-emis atau memuja Jinhwan untuk diterima cintanya tanpa pernyataan –harus diakui ia benar-benar payah soal cinta– tau rengekkan picisan seperti 'hyung tidak bisakah kau berkecan denganku saja?' karena dirinya terlalu mahal untuk hal itu.

 **-happyending?**

.

.

.

gak tau lagi ini apa, endingnya gak jelas banget ya? pokoknya udah kaya today (oneulttara-nya iKON) belom? Lagi terobsesi banget sama today, kayanya mau bikin today lagi nih tapi gak tau depress harusnya kan diselipin lirik today juga ya tapi intinya 'kenapa jinhwan hyung terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya?' 'kenapa aku melihatmu bukan sebagai teman?' kaya gitu deh, jangan gaplok aku mas jinhwan, kamu gak cantik kok cuma manis dan masih ssangnamja di mataku tenang saja mas.

Daily remainder : kim jinhwan officially unroyal hoe for everyone. Hati-hati sama anak kucing satu ini guys, jangan jadi korban selanjutnya dia yang terjebak pesona kek saia. sip.


End file.
